Crazy But True
by ArcSa Reiyu
Summary: Bukan fic yang berisi ceriti kalo Hyuuga Neji gila -,-a Mau tahu isinya? Baca donk xD/ Sakura adalah seorang Primadona sekaligus petinju kelas dunia./"NEJI! Hoi Sleeping Beauty. Bento spesial mu sudah sampai! Cepat bangun pemalas!"/"Kau kawin lari sama ayam Sasuke saja"/


_Ketika mataku menatap _

_Mulutku seakan terkatup rapat_

_Kulitmu yang selembut sutra..._

_Canda tawamu yang terdengar begitu menenagkan jiwa..._

_Oh... sayang... _

_Kau adalah putri yang selalu ku cari selama ini_

_Kau adalah bunga mawarku yang hilang entah kemana_

_Oh... cinta..._

_Burung-burung merpati itu telah menunjukan padaku..._

_Kaulah sandaran hatiku; jiwaku; ragaku..._

_Oh tuan putri impian..._

_Sudilah engkau menjadi kekasih hidupku..._

_Sekarang... dan selamanya._

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa." Kalimat pendek yang hanya berisi beberapa kata itu seakan menjadi petir di siang bolong bagi pemuda nyentrik berpotongan rambut bob dengan seragam khas Konoha Senior High School. Mulutya menganga lebar seakan membiarkan para lalat untuk bersarang di sana. Kaget, terkejut, dan kecewa tentu saja. Ia sudah merencakan acara 'menyatakan cinta' ini sejak seminggu lalu. Merangkai puisi, menabung untuk membelikan sebuah coklat berukuran hati dengan ukuran super, dan kerja paruh waktu untuk bisa menyewa tempat di cafe ini. Semua hal itu ia lakukan dengan semangat membara masa muda!

Hancur sudah impian terbesarnya untuk bisa bersanding dengan gadis paling cantik di sekolah. Tak ayal lagi, dewi fortuna memang sedang benar-benar mencampakkannya hari ini. Sudah ditolak, mempermalukan diri sendiri pula! Sial benar nasibnya.

"Uhm... Lee-_san_... Hanya saja, bagiku kau itu... hanya..uhm. _Outsider_? Kau mengertikan? A-aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf."

KRAAKK

Suara patahan hati seperti efek suara pada orang yang hatinya terbelah dua alias patah menjadi backsound pemuda itu. Matanya membulat dan tampak akan ada genangan air yang jatuh dari sudut-sudut mata itu. Setelah sejauh ini... ternyata... gadis yang selama ini dipujanya hanya menganggapnya sebagai... _outsider?_ Padahal... padahal pemuda itu berpikir gadis pujaannya itu menganggapnya lebih. Buktinya, gadis itu memberikannya sebuah _bento _saat tidak sengaja jatah makan siangnya jatuh(akibat dari sifat cacing kepanasannya). Tapi ternyata... semua pradigmanya salah. Ga-gadis itu hanya... hanya menganggapnya _outsider_. Tak lebih dari sekedar teman kenal yang suka sapa 'Hai' 'Hello'... hatinya benar-benar hancur lebur!

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_, hiks.. kukira... KUKIRA HUBUNGAN KITA LEBIH! HWAAAAA~" setelah mencotek salah satu kalimat dalam naskah Seponbob Squrpant, pemuda nyentrik itu lari meninggalkan cafe sambil berlinang air mata. Membuat setengah dari pengunjung cafe terbingung-bingung ria.

Biasanya yang nangis kalau diputusin itu cewek... kok ini malah cowoknya yang nangis?

Eh? Kapan dua manusia itu jadian lagipula? Dasar pengunjung cafe sok tahu (─‿‿─). Namun tetapi, biarlah saja para pengunjung cafe itu berpikir apa. Tidak akan menganggu jalan cerita kok. Mari kita _back_ ke salah satu pemeran drama kita yang hanya bisa pasrah di tempat duduknya.

"Cowok-cowok gila." Gadis itu berbisik pelan. Menepuk-nepuk jidatnya yang terbilang lebar beberapa kali. Sungguh bulan ini menjadi rekor terbaru dalam hidupnya. Ada tujuh belas orang yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Bahasa sekarangnya sih nembak. Dan sampai sekarang, tak satupun yang diterimanya. Bahkan sudah kedelapan kalinya gadis cantik itu membuat seorang pemuda menangis di depan umum karena kata-kata ajaib itu.

Memang inilah susahnya kalau dicap sebagai _Primadona _sekolah. Jalan satu langkah ke kanan ada yang melirik, ke kiri ada yang memperhatikan, mau maju sudah dihadang, mau mundur juga hanya ada tembok. Salahnya juga punya wajah cantik seperti itu, siapa pemuda yang tidak mau mendapat title sabagai 'pacar' dari gadis tercantik di SMA Konoha. Otak cemerlang, wajah mendukung(sangat mendukung), dan orangtua kaya. Gadis itu tak jauh berbeda dengan putri-putri di negeri dongeng. Bukan bermaksud sombong, kita hanya berbicara kenyataan di sini. Tidak percaya?

Oh, lihatlah gadis itu. Kulit putih mulus dan lembut impian para gadis, bibir mungil berwarna merah alami, sepasang lesung pipi yang bersarang di pipi kiri-kanannya, iris mata yang berwarna hijau daun menenangkan, hidung mancung tanpa perlu oprasi pelastik, ukuran dada yang menggoda tanpa perlu tambahan silikon, bentuk tubuh proposional tanpa kegemukan berlebih, dan rambut merah muda yang langka dan terlihat manis(warnanya seperti permen kapas). Siapa pemuda yang akan tahan kalau melihat mahlukuk indah seperti itu. Apalagi kalau pria hidung belang. Tapi tetap saja yang namanya manusia itu tidak sempurna, dibalik semua kesempurna tubuh itu. Gadis ber_title Primadona_ SMA Konoha itu tetap saja punya kelemahan. Haruno Sakura(nama gadis itu) adalah gadis tomboy yang kepalanya lebih keras dari pada _batu_.

Contoh saja, ada seorang pemuda yang memaksanya untuk memakan coklat di hari valentine. Padahal saat itu Sakura sedang diet ketat untuk menurunkan berat badannya. Karena perdebatan yang tak selesai-selesai dan kepala batu Sakura. Akhirnya pemuda malang itu harus mendapat memar di mata kirinya. _See?_

Sakura adalah seorang _Primadona _sekaligus _**petinju**_kelas dunia.

**Arctic Snake 2012™©**

**Naruto © Master Kishimoto **

_**Crazy But True © Cody Simpson**_

Dedaunan hijau yang menempel di batang pohon bergerak setia mengikuti arah monda-mandir sang angin. Entah apa yang sedang terjadi, akan tetepi sepertinya para angin sedang mencoba gaya gosokan yang suka dipakai untuk menyetrika pakaian. Dibalik dedaunan lebat itu, sesosok manusia asyik tertidur sambil mendengkur. Menjadikan dedaunan sebagai payung dari sengatan bola api merah besar di angkasa, dan mematmorfosiskan dahan kekar pohon untuk tempat tidur dadakannya. Belum lagi, para angin mondar-mandir sibuk meniup daun-daun. Angin sejuk itu seakan menjadi pengganti AC listrik yang selalu setia _nemplok _di dinding kamarnya. Benar-benar terasa seperti di rumah.

Tempat yang sangat cocok untuk kabur dari jam pelajaran sebenarnya. Dan para fans gilanya...

Bayangkan saja ketika kau mempunyai kehidupan membosankan dengan ritme yang itu-itu saja. Seperti ini; masuk sekolah, diteriaki seperti pahlawan yang baru saja menyelamatkan bumi. Masuk kelas, lacimu penuh dengan amplop pink dan biru muda dengan gambar love-love di depannya. Jam istirahat, beberapa siswa*/siswi dari berbagai kelas berjubel di pintu kelasmu dan menyodorkan berbagai jenis _bento_, setengah mengajak ke kantin untuk ditraktir. Pulang sekolah, kau harus mengendap-endap untuk bisa sampai ke tempat parkir dengan selamat. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaiman sulitnya hidup seperti itu? Bagaimanapun, sebagai mahluk bernama manusia, dia butuh waktu bebas dari segala teriakan dan tumpukan surat itu.

Belum lagi, akhir-akhir ini kehidupannya di sekolah semakin tidak menyenangkan karena semakin banyak _fansgroup_ yang pindah haluan. Salahkan Uchiha pantat ayam itu yang dengan bahagianya kabur ke Amerika karena pertukaran pelajar selama setahun. Dengan tersingkirnya Uchiha Sasuke, seseorang yang sedang sibuk tidur itu harus rela dan pasrah menempati posisi pertama sebagai pemuda paling tampan di SMA Konoha.

Terlalu terlena dengan tidur siangnya, manusia satu itu tidak merasakan bahwa sesuatu yang panjang dan keras menusuk-nusuk bagian belakang tubuhnya yang tidak tertutupi dahan pohon. Setelah beberapa kali tusukan dan teriakan cempreng seorang permpuan. Sosok itu mulai meraih kembali kesadarannya. Dengan ogah-ogahan mengambil buku kecil yang menutupi mukanya.

"NEJI! Hoi _Sleeping Beauty_. _Bento_ spesial mu sudah sampai! Cepat bangun pemalas!" Orang bernama Neji yang sejak tadi menjadikan pohon sebagai kamar keduanya melirik ke bawah. Seorang gadis berambut pink tengah berdiri, berkacak pinggang sambil memegang tongkat mayoret. Sepertinya benda itulah yang menusuk-nusuk punggungnya tadi.

Pemuda itu menguap sebentar, menatap malas gadis pink di bawah sana yang memaksanya untuk turun. Sepertinya baru sebentar sekali ia terlelap di pohon itu. Dan sekarang seorang _Primadona_ sekolah sedang meneriakinya untuk turun. Dengan niat tak niat, pemuda itu melompat turun, tak lupa membawa buku bersampul biru tua dengan gambar matahari sebagai cover. Setelah kakinya menginjak rerumputan yang tak kalah hijau dengan dedaunan di atas sana, pemuda berpostur tinggi tegap itu langsung melirik sebentar gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ada apa?" Pemuda itu berujar dingin, melemaskan lehernya yang terasa kaku. Tanpa peduli pada sosok Sakura yang dari tadi(sepertinya) mencoba membangunkannya, pemuda itu memilih duduk bersandar di tubuh tegap sang pohon. Ingin kembali tidur sepertinya.

"Aku mengantarkan _bento_-mu. Sudah baik aku mau mencarimu dan menyerahkan ini. Berat tahu!" Gadis itu cemberut. Duduk bersila di samping Neji dan menaruh sebuah kotak hitam dengan motif dahan sakura di atasnya. Neji melirik bento yang diberikan padanya sebentar. Tidak seperti Sakura yang langsung membuka bentonya dan siap untuk melahap berbagai jenis makanan yang ada di dalam sana. Neji hanya memperhatikan bento di tangannya dengan wajah kusut.

"Dari siapa lagi ini, Saki?" Pemuda itu berujar frustasi, menjauhkan bento itu darinya. Wajahnya langsung seperti anak kecil yang ngambek karena tidak dibelikan permen.

"Hah? Dari _Oba-san, _lah. Kau pikir dari siapa?" berbeda dengan pemuda di sampingnya, Sakura menjawabnya dengan wajah ceria dan tanpa dosa. Seakan raut wajah Neji yang kusut itu bukanlah salahnya. Lagipula, memang apa yang salah dengan bento itu?

"Bohong. Jawab jujur... kau disuruh siapa lagi sih? Kalau _Okaa-san _yang membuat, tempat bento ini seharusnya hitam polos tanpa ada polanya." Neji bersikeras, menatap serius lawan bicaranya.

Bukannya menjawab atau membantah, Sakura malah tertawa dan meringis tak jelas. Semakin memperkuat persepsi Neji kalau kotak bento itu memang bukan dari ibunya.

"Sakura. Jawab dari siapa?" Pemuda itu bersikeras ingin tahu, mempertajam pandangannya pada Sakura. Gadis di depannya tetap saja senyam-senyum tak jelas. Huh, kalau saja Neji tak ingat kalau Sakura adalah teman sejak kecilnya. Mulut Sakura pasti sudah ia sumpal dengan tongkat mayoret yang hanya jadi pajangan di atas tanah saat ini.

"Kau serius sekali sih? Iya, iya... itu dari temanku. Memang salah?" Sakura menjawab jujur, mendengus pelan begitu merasakan aura Neji yang entah kenapa terasa gelap.

"Kau berniat meracuniku begitu? Dasar teman-temanmu itu memang stress berat." Neji berspekulasi, dia masih ingat persis kejadian yang melandanya minggu lalu. Kaki dan tangannya diikat oleh para fansnya yang sedang abnormal. Setelah itu ia diarak keliling sekolah seperti seorang raja. Menurut orang-orang rada sinting itu sih memang seperti raja, tapi bagi Neji. Ia lebih mirip narapidana yang akan dihukum gantung. Fans-fansnya benar-benar gila. Orang-orang itu abnormal!

"Ayolah Neji, itu **cuma** bento." Sakura meyakinkan pemuda di sampingnya. Tapi mau bagimana juga, Neji tetap membiarkan bento di sebelahnya tergeletak begitu saja.

"Bisa saja temanmu itu sudah memberikan guna-guna ke makanannya." Pemuda itu berseru datar, horor sendiri kalau sampai apa yang diprediksinya benar. Tahu sendirikan ada yang mengatakan; cinta ditolak, dukun bertidak. Sangat tidak elit sekali apabila gadis yang menguna-gunainya adalah gadis jelek, berkacamata tebal, pendek, dan dengan banyak jerawat. Coba kau bayangkan, seorang Neji menyembah dan memuja-muja produk gagal seperti itu. Lebih baik mati bunuh diri deh...

"Oh...oh... ternyata Neji percaya yang begituan ya. Otakmu itu sepertinya sudah mulai konslet... Mana mungkin masih ada orang yang berpikiran pendek seperti itu di zaman modern begini!"

"Siapa tahu." Pemuda itu menyahut. Dengan lincah dan dengan gaya kucing mencuri ikan. Tanpa perlu disadari oleh Sakura, bento yang ada di pangkuannya sudah berpindah ke tangan Neji. Pemuda dengan ciri mata tanpa pupil itu bahkan sudah siap untuk menyerbu makanan yang tertata rapi dalam kotak bento dengan sumpitnya.

"He- HEI! Neji... itu bento-ku! Kembalikan!" Gadis itu merajuk, melipat tangannya dan memasang wajah cemberut. Kenapa ia tidak sadar kalau memang sejak tadi Neji mengincar bento miliknya.

"Anggap saja kita impas. Kau yang makan bento temanmu. Aku akan makan bento milikmu. _Okaa-san-_mu tidak mungkin naksir padaku kan?" Neji berujar santai, pemuda itu langsung mencomot satu onigiri yang ada di dalam bento Sakura. Sebuah seringai kemenangan muncul saat Sakura mulai menggapai-gapai bento di tangan Neji.

Bento-nya. Bagaimanapun, bento buatan _Okaa-san_nya harus di salamatkan dari tangan Neji. Begitulah kira-kira pikiran gadis itu.

"Neji! Ayo berikan! ITU MILIKU!" Sakura merengek, meneriaki Neji untuk mengembalikan bento-nya. Kenapa juga, Neji harus mengambil bento-nya.

"Sudahlah, Saki. Kau makan punya temanmu saja." Tak mau kalah, Neji memaksa lawan mainnya untuk memakan bento lain yang ada di sana. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tak mau memakan bento dari fansnya. _Terlalu berbahaya_. Siapa tahu terdapat racun syaraf yang bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta pada orang yang pertama kali dipandangnya. Atau jangan-jangan fans-nya yang sudah benar-benar menggilai dirinya akan memasukan obat perangsang ke makanannya. Mampus saja Neji kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

Acara 'ambil bento-mu'itu berlangsung cukup lama. Sampai akhirnya, Sakura yang terbakar emosi medorong bahu Neji dan membawa paksa punggung pemuda itu untuk mencium tanah. Posisinya sekarang, Sakura di atas dan Neji di bawah. Sebuah seringai tetap terpasang manis di wajah stoic Neji.

"Maaf sekali nona, tapi kau menjatuhkan bento-mu. Kau gagal menyelamatkannya~ sayang sekali..." Pemuda itu tersenyum mengejek, membuat Sakura benar-benar naik pitam. Gadis itu cemberut, duduk di atas perut bidang Neji yang masih tertutp seragam SMA Konoha. Keinginan terbesarnya sekarang adalah mencekik pemuda yang sedang di dudukinya dan mengirimnya ke alam baka.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan tahu!" Sakura mengecam Neji, gadis itu lalu berdiri dan kembali duduk bersila dengan raut masam. Perutnya lapar, cacing-cacing di perutnya sekarang sedang sibuk demo meminta jatah. Tapi mau bagaimana? Jatah bento-nya hilang sudah karena ulah Neji.

"Sudah ku bilang kau makan bento dari temanmu itu, aku makan bento-mu. Nih, mau tidak?" Neji berkata sinis, menyodorkan kotak bento yang di_kacangi_nya sejak tadi. Sakura melirik sebentar. Kalau diterima ia gengsi, tapi kalau tidak ia akan kelaparan sampai pulang sekolah nanti. Apalagi sore ini akan ada latihan untuk semua anggota ekstrakulikuler teater. Bisa pingsan kalau tidak makan. Dengan helaan nafas berat, Sakura mengambil kotak bento itu.

"Sebenarnya kotak bento itu dari siapa?" Neji masih penasaran, pemuda itu menatap isi bento yang dimakan Sakura. Ada udang tempura, sayuran goreng, nori, dan nasi.

"Karin, kau tahukan." Dengan mulut penuh makanan Sakura menjawab seperlunya.

"Yang pakai kacamata? Yang warna rambutnya merah?" Sakura mengangguk sekali. Neji mengingat-ingat sosok anak perempuan yang Sakura maksud. Akan tetapi konsentrasinya tak berlangsung lama. Sesuatu yang bergetar di dalam sakunya membuat Neji terpanjat kaget dan mengumpat tak jelas.

Ada tiga pesan sekaligus. Dan pengirimnya sama; Hanabi. Adiknya yang paling kecil dan yang paling sering membuat Neji naik pitam. Anak itu paling suka kalau adu mulut atau bahasa resminya adu argumen dengannya hanya untuk menentukan siapa yang lebih pintar. Pintar dalam hal _ngeles _maksudnya. Hampir setiap hari perang omongan itu selalu terjadi. Dan tentu saja, sebagai yang tertua Neji biasanya selalu menang.

_Pesan masuk yang pertama:_

_**From : Hanabi**_

_**Subject :**_

_**ONII-SAN! AKU HARUS MENUNGGUMU SAMPAI BERAPA TAHUN HAH? MAU MENYURUHKU JAMURAN DI DALAM SEKOLAH?**_

_**KAU JANJI MENJEMPUTKU DASAR BI-SHOUJO! BURUAN ONII-SAN!**_

_Pesan masuk yang kedua:_

_**From : Hanabi**_

_**Subject :**_

_**CEPAT JEMPUT AKU! **_

_**CEPAT JEMPUT AKU! **_

_**ONII-SAN CEPAT JEMPUT!**_

_**ATAU AKU AKAN MEMAKSAMU MEMBACA KOLEKSI DOUJIN YAOIKU YANG PALING **__**PANAS**_

_**NB: I'M SURELY GOING TO DO THAT!**_

_Pesan masuk ketiga:_

_**From : Hanabi**_

_**Subject :**_

_**SUMPAH! AKU BAKAL JAMURAN BENERAN NIH!**_

_**ONII-SAN BURUAN KE SINI!**_

_**ATAU KAU MAU KUTAMBAH ANCAMANNYA HAH?**_

_**ALBUM YANG DIKAMARMU ITU NANTI KUBAKAR :-[**_

Neji mendengus kesal, bisa-bisanya ia lupa kalau hari ini Hanabi minta dijemput. Tidak mungkin sekali kan kalau sekarang Neji baru bilang 'Sorry Hana, aku tidak bisa. bel pulang masih empat jam lagi' itu sama saja namanya memasukan diri ke kandang singa. Lagipula, kalau sampai Hanabi marah dan mendiamkannya. Yang jadi lawan _perang_nya siapa? Hinata? Jangan harap, adiknya yang satu itu tak mungkin bisa. Hinata kan bukan tipe-tipe gadis pembangkang seperti Hanabi. Dia lebih tepat dimasukan dalam tipe gadis yang lembut dan kalem.

Kembali ke pokok permasalahan. Jadi bagaimana caranya ia bisa keluar dari lingkungan sekolah tanpa harus kena _damprat _guru ataupun satpam. Kalau minta izin dulu, waktu yang terpakai akan sangat lama. Hanabi sudah keburu jadi patung di sekolahannya sana. Neji menghela nafas pelan, sudah guru yang mengajar kelasnya setelah ini adalah Kurenai-_sensei_. Guru sejarah satu itu mana pernah mau memberikan keringanan hukuman untuk siswanya. Yang ada, ia akan dengan sangat senang hati menambah hukuman yang telah diberikan. Benar-benar menyeramkan. Neji bergidik.

"Sakura, aku mau jemput Hanbai. Beritahu aku kalau sudah masuk kelas." Pemuda itu langsung berdiri, tak lupa dengan buku yang ia bawa sejak tadi. Sakura mengangguk-angguk, gadis satu itu lalu mengacungkan jempolnya.

Belum sampai delapan langkah dari tempat awalnya, Neji berbalik. Pemuda itu tersenyum mengejek pada gadis yang asyik dengan bento-nya. Sesuatu terlintas di benaknya, "Hoi, jangan sampai jeruk makan jeruk ya!" teriak pemuda itu lalu berbalik dan berlari menuju tempat parkiran. Mendengar ejekan Neji, gadis itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Neji memang paling tahu bagaimana cara menghancurkan mood seseorang. Gara-gara mantra ajibnya Neji, Sakura jadi membayangkan ia dan Karin yang sedang kejar-kejaran ala film india. Mengerikan sekali...

Neji berjalan keparkiran motor sambil bersiul bersenandung. Sebuah motor besar yang tampak gagah di ujung sana adalah miliknya. Yup, itu hanya sebuah motor. Bukan mobil seperti yang biasa digunakan oleh ke dua temannya. Sakura dan Sasuke. Keluarganya memang tidak sekaya keluarga Haruno atau Uchiha. Ayahnya hanya seorang direktur perusahaan yang baru mempunyai beberpa cabang. Ibunya sendiri hanya seorang dosen di Universitas Tokyo. Lagipula, Neji bukan orang yang suka berkecimpung dalam kemewahan harta, dia lebih suka menikmati sunset di atas pegunungan. Makan jagung bakar di pinggir pantai. Memburu rusa di hutan. Berselancar di atas ombak besar. Pemuda satu itu akan selalu menghabiskan waktunya untuk bercengkrama dengan alam apabila ia punya waktu luang. Seperti dua bulan lalu, Pemuda rambut panjang itu dan adik-adik tersayangnya menyempatkan diri untuk pergi dan mencoba mendaki gunung Fuji.

Pemuda itu memakai jacketnya, baru saja memasukan tangan kirinya dan telpon genggam di saku celananya sudah bergetar lagi.

_**Hanabi is calling**_

Neji menghela nafas pasrah, dia sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi beberapa saat setelah tombol hijau itu ditekan. Maka dari itu, sebelum tombol hijau di tekan... pemuda itu menjauhkan handphone-nya beberapa meter dari kuping. Sama sekali tidak mau mengambil resiko kalau sampai gendang telingan pecah- karena bagaimanapun, kemungkinan besar Hanabi akan menteriakinya dan marah-marah. Dari pesan singkat tadi saja kita sudha bisa paham kalau Hanabi sedang dalam mode _violent_-nya.

Pemuda rambut panjang itu menekan tombol hijau yang ada di handphonenya... dan kemdia-

"NEJI-_ONII-SAN_ BAKA! KAU DIMANA HAH? KAU SUDAH JANJI DARI MINGGU LALU! CEPAT KE SINI, _ONII-SAN!_ MANA JANJIMU HAH? DASAR JANJI PALSU! PALSU! PALSU! KENAPA JUGA KAU TIDAK MENGANGKAT SAAT AKU TELPON TADI HAH? _ONII-SAN_! AKU AKAN KATAKAN PADA _OKAA-SAN_ KALAU KAU PLAYBOY DAN MENYURUH _OKAA-SAN_ MENYITA SEMUA 'BARANG BERHARGAMU ITU' BIAR UNTUKU SAJA!"

Suara teriakan frustasi dan emosi langsung serta merta terdengar dari handphonenya. Neji melirik kesal handphonenya. Hanabi benar-benar ngambuk. Bahaya tigabelas kalau begini. Setelah yakin tak akan ada suara teriakan lagi pemuda satu itu mendekatkan handphonenya ke kuping. Menghela nafas sebantar dan mulai angkat bicara.

"Iya maaf, aku ketiduran. Puas hah? Dan, hei! Lagipula, kapan aku punya pacar Hanabi?"

"_Sekarang kau punya satu, kan? Cih, memangnya aku tidak tahu."_

"Dan apa mungkin dengan hanya satu pacar aku bisa dikatakan _playboy? _Kau itu anak kecil. Masih tidak tahu apa-apa."

"_Heh? Meremehkanku? Pikir panjang dulu Onii-san_. _Sekarang cepat jemput lah! Jangan janji palsu saja!"_

"Maaf apa? Janji palsu? Tak ada tuh di kamusku."

"_O-nii-san. Jangan main-main atau ku keluarkan singa-nya."_

"Oh, begitu? Keluarkan saja singanya... aku sudah kebal, kalau kau mau tahu. Dan _hell_, yang ku tahu itu alamat palsu bukan janji palsu."

"_Oh ye? Seriously? Grrr, kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Dasar mayat hidup! And, wow.. wow apakah itu alamat palsu(nada mengejek). Otakmu sepertinya mulai konslet ya?"_

"Oh, bukankah itu lagi ngetren di salah satu negara asia yang personifikasi-nya terus-terusan kau katakan sebagai _uke _termanis. Huh- kalau aku mayat hidup kau apa? Mahluk luar angkasa yang suka bikin ribut?"

"_Sial kau Onii-san! Btw, kabar baik dari mana ini kau sudah mulai mengerti 'uke-uke-an'. Kesambet hantu apa tuh? Mau beralih menjadi fudanshi, ee?"_

"Maaf saja nona, sudah cukup kau saja yang _ kecanduan_ tentang 'hal-hal menyeramkan itu' dalam keluarga kita. Tak usah mencantumkanku jadi anggota."

"_Eits, apa aku tak salah dengar? Keluarga kita... tobat Onii-san, kapan aku menikah denganmu."_

"Siapa pula yang sudi denganmu. Kau kawin lari sama ayam Sasuke saja."

"_Astaga(berdramatis ria) oh Kami-sam, kenapa Onii-san begitu kejam memasangkanku dengan ayam peliharaan si kakak pantat ayam itu? Ampuni orang ini ya Kami-sama."_

"Berlebihan sekali(datar). Kau mau kujodohkan dengan anjing-nya Kiba kalau begitu."

"_Onii-san, kau kasar sekali sih pada adikmu yang manis, cantik, imut-imut, dan cute-cute ini? Kau saja deh yang kupasangkan dengan piggy peliharaan Shizune-sensei."_

"Apa tadi kau bilang? Heh- hewan itu jauh dibawah levelku."

"_Hontou ka? Kalau begitu levelmu itu seperti gorila yang ada di kebun binatang?"_

"Aku tak dengar~ Hana-_chan_."

"_Aku tak peduli Onii-chan~_. _Dan, HEI! Kenapa kita malah ngobrol gak jelas?"_

"Kau mulai."

"_Chikuso! Sudahlah, cepat jemput aku! Kalau dalam 30 menit ke depan kau belum sampai di depan sekolahku. Ku kirim kau ke kutub utara."_

"Lakukan saja kalau kau bisa(nada sinis)."

"_DASAR MENYEBALKAN!"_

Tut...tut...tut...

Dan akhirnya, obrolan _akrab_ itu pun selesai. Sekali lagi membuat Neji merasa menjadi pemenang. Walau dalam perang 'omong' seperti itu, tidak bisa dilihat jelas mana yang menang dan mana yang kalah. Pemuda itu lalu memasukkan HP-nya ke dalam saku jacket, memakai helm-nya dan siap men-starter motor kesayangannya. Akan tetapi, bencana seperti sedang mengikutinya. Seorang gadis tiba-tiba muncul dan melihatnya. Dan tidak sampai sedietik kemudian, gadis itu berteriak kegirangan.

"NEJII_-SAMAAA!_ _MINNA-SAN_, ayo kemari! Tuan Neji ada di sini! Cepat!"

_Oh.. Gosh_ cobaan apalagi yang sedang dihadapinya. Neji merasakan bullir-bulir keringat berhawa dingin membasahi pelipisnya. Sial sekali nasibnya hari ini. Sudah tadi pagi ia dipaksa Naruto (kekasih adiknya-_Hinata_) untuk memakan kue-entah-apa-itu yang saat mengunyahnya saja serasa seperti mengunyah aspal. Menyebabkan perutnya mules sampai jam pelajaran kedua, masuk UKS, mana fans-fans rada gilanya yang mendengar kabar bahwa pangeran mereka sakit langsung datang menyerbu ke UKS. Lalu tragedi dia kabur dan kembali ke kelas dengan melewati _jalan pintas_ dan akhirnya ancaman Hanabi yang berbau dan berbumbu sangat 'tidak sedap'. Sekarang apa mau ditambah lagi?

Dari samping tubuh gadis yang meneriakinya, tepatnya di balik tembok gedung olahraga yang baru. Terdengar beberapa seruan gadis yang bisa dikatakan histeris. Tanpa butuh waktu lama, benar saja. Serombongan manusia yang teridentifikasi sebagai perempuan muncul. Siap menyerbu dan mengamankan _**pangeran**_yang begitu mereka cintai.

Neji langsung menutup jendela helm-nya, menstarter motor dan langsung memacu kendaraan roda dua itu secapat yang ia bisa.

Acara kejar-kejaran itu terus berlangsung sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Pagar besi itu tertutup rapat. Tak memberikan Neji jalan untuk menerobos. Sudah satu-satunya pintu keluar hanya pagar itu.

Seorang satpam keluar, perawakannya sangar. Sangat cocok dengan pekerjaannya. Pria setengah baya itu menetap tegas si pangeran. Siapa untuk memberi ceramah panjang lebar- sebelum akhirnya Neji mengeluarkan dompet berwarna hitam-abu-abu dari sakunya dan memberikan beberapa lemabaran kepada pak satpam itu.

"Hei- kau pikir aku bisa disogok?" Satpam itu terlihat kesal. Di dalam helm-nya Neji memutar bola matanya bosan. Akhirnya, dengan sangat terpaksa pemuda itu mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

"Begini, Kakashi_-sensei_ baru saja mendapat icha-icha versi terbaru yang sangat _limited_. Kalau kau mau, aku akan beritahu dimana. Atau mungkin kau mau _menjadikannya milikmu sendiri_." Pemuda itu membuka kaca helm-nya. Mencoba bernegosiasi dengan pak satpam yang cukup keras kepala itu.

Hening, beberapa saat. Neji sangat yakin cara ini akan berhasil. Hanya saja, rombongan gadis-gadis muda dibelakangnya yang bergerak semakin dekat membuat pemuda itu ingin langsung kembali membuat motornya bergerak.

"Ku ambil!" Satpam itu berseru optimis. Melirik Neji, kemudian tersenyum cerah. "Apa yang perlu kulakukan?"

Neji menyeringai lebar, hampir semua 'pria' di sekolah ini mengincar buku icha-icha yang suka di bawa oleh Kakashi_-sensei_. Dan beruntung sekali, Neji yang merupakan tangan kanan Kakashi selalu tahu dimana guru itu menyimpan icha-icha kesukaannya.

"Cukup buka pagar itu sesuai keinginanku hari ini saja. Begini, buka pagarnya dan biarkan aku keluar, setelah itu tutup lagi dan jauhkan aku dari rombongan di belakang sana."

Begitu mendengar komando dari Neji, satpam itu langsung menekan tombol merah dalam kantornya dan membuka gerbang. Tepat setelah Neji keluar, pak satpam itu segera menutup gerbang dan mamaksa para gadis yang berteriak kecewa melihat pangerannya hilang entah kemana kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

~Arctic Snake™~

_#She gives me love, gives me_

_Love like all the time_

_A big heart, pretty smile,_

_A beautiful mind#_

Setelah melewati beberapa jalan raya dan belokan, sampailah Neji di sebuah gedung berarsitektur modern. Dan di depan gedung itu... seorang gadis berusia sekitar 14 tahun sedang berdiri dan menggerutu kesal. Sebuah tas punggung berwarna hitam yang seharusnya bertengger di belakang tubuh gadis itu sekarang sedang terbaring di atas tanah tak berdaya.

"Tak sampai 30 menit kan?" pemuda itu melepas helmnya, gadis yang sedang tadi menggerutu itu diam sesaat. Kemudian kembali sibuk dengan gerutuannya.

"Baiklah, iya maaf... mau pulang tidak?" gadis itu tetap diam. Tak kehabisan akal, Neji segera memakai lagi helmnya.

"Aku kembali ke sekolah kalau begitu." Pemuda itu berujar santai, siap kembali menghidupkan motornya. Gadis yang kita ketahui sebagai Hanabi itu cemberut, menatap sinis kakak kandungnya.

"Iya, aku naik." Serunya setengah berteriak, mengambil tasnya dan naik ke motor itu. Dengan sigap, mencubit pinggang kiri kakaknya. Membuat yang bersangkutan harus melirik kesal ke arah belakang.

"Balas dendam." Seru Hanabi, gadis manis itu lalu memegang baju kakaknya. Tak mau banyak omong, dan tentunya karena menyadari mood adiknya yang sedang benar-benar buruk. Neji pun lalu menjalankan motornya dan pergi meninggalkan area sekolah.

Kendaraan bermesin itu terus berjalan tanpa ada percakapan yang berarti dari Neji ataupun Hanabi. Sampai akhhirnya, Neji tiba-tiba berhenti di depan supermarket, membuat Hanabi bertanya-tanya kebingungan dalam hatinya.

"Kau sudah makan belum?" Hanabi mengangguk sekali, dia masih sangat kesal pada Neji.

"Baiklah, Hana. Berhentilah mogok bicara dan katakan sesuatu." Neji mulai risih dengan sikap ngambek adiknya yang satu itu. Tanpa sungkan, pemdua itu mencubit hidng Hanabi. Membuat gadis itu kesulitan bernafas dan juga bicara.

"Nehjih Onih-sang, lhepashkan! Bhi-shojho lhepash!" Setelah puas menyiksa adik manisnya itu selama beberapa menit. Neji menyudahi pekerjaannya. Menepuk-nepuk kepala Hanabi dan menyuruh gadis itu diam sebentar.

Hanabi menurut, tapi tetap saja setelah ini ia mau perang dengan Neji!

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Neji kembali membawa sebuah kantong warna putih yang berisi makanan.

"Untuk apa kau beli itu? Memangnya Hinata-_nee-san_ tidak membawakan bento-mu?" tanya Hanabi kalem ketika kakaknya yang satu itu menyuruhnya utntuk memegang pelastik yang tadi dibawanya.

"Di-sabotase." Pemuda itu menjawab singkat, kesal kembali ia rasakan mengingat kejadian di sekolahnya tadi.

"Oh." Setelah anggunkan singkat Hanabi, Neji kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Mereka lalu menuju ke rumah mereka tercinta. Sebuah rumah gaya modern dengan dua tingkat dan satu kolam renang ukuran medium di belakang rumah. Tak butuh waktu lama, mereka pun sampai ditujuan. Rumah mereka begitu sepi. Bisa dimaklumi sih, sang ayah yang sedang mengurusi bisnisnya di Singapur, ibunya yang dosen sekarang sedang sibuk memandu mahasiswanya ke salah satu tempat bersejarah di Jepang untuk beberapa hari, jadilah rumah itu sangat sepi.

Setelah memasukan motor ke garasi dan masuk ke dalam rumah, baik Hanabi maupun Neji langsung merabahkan tubuh mereka di atas sofa empuk di ruang tamu. Neji lalu membuka perban kepalanya. Tiga hari lalu, karena tidak hati-hati motornya terpeleset dan pelipisnya sempat robek karena mencium aspal . Selain itu di dahi Neji terdapat tanda swastika yang erat berkaitan dengan Nazi. Padahal arti sesungguhnya dari tanda itu sangat indah. Neji ising membuat tato itu saat ia masih berumur 10 tahun. Gara-gara secara tidak sengaja, pamannya-_Hiashi_ menunjukan sebuah buku yang berisi 'Lambang kuno dan artinya'

"_Onii-san_ kau tidak jadi menghapus tato itu?" Hanabi melirik kakaknya sebentar. Pemuda itu sekarang sedang berdiri dan mengambil dua kaleng minuman dingin dari kulkas.

"Tidak." Neji menjawab tegas, melempar satu kaleng minuman ke arah Hanabi. Dengan cekatan, gadis itu menangkapnya. Membuka dan membiarkan cairan itu membasahi kerongkongannya yang sejak tadi kering.

"Bagaimana kencanmu kemarin?" Hanabi kembali bertanya, dan yang ditanya hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya sebagai jawaban.

"Kencan dengan siapa?"

"Sakura-_senpai_? Kau jadian dengannya kan?" ada rasa keingin tahuan yang mendalam pada suaranya. Neji hanya tersenyum tipis, adiknya ini kalau sedang _normal _kadang unik sekali.

"Kau dengar dari mana? Kalau memang iya aku jadian dengan Sakura, satu sekolah pasti sudah gempar." Pemuda itu menjawab seadanya. Masuk ke dapur sambil membawa bungkusan putih yang tadi di bawa Hanabi. Masih belum puas akan jawaban sang kakak, Hanabi akhirnya mengekori kakaknya ke dapur. Neji sedang menghangatkan semang sup di dalam microwave.

"Naruto_-nii-chan_" Hanabi menutup mulutnya, kemudian ketika menyadari tatapan menusuk sang kakak ia langsung menambahkan, "kemarin malam saat dia ngepel.. eh, -_ngapel_ ke sini. Aku mendengar mereka membicarakan kalian berdua."

"Oh, lalu kau maunya seperti apa?" pemuda dengan tato swastika di keningnya itu sekarang mencari cemilan untuk menemaninya makan.

"Ya, kau dan Saki benar-benar jadian." Hanabi lalu duduk di salah satu bangku dapur. Melipat tangannya di atas meja dan lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya begitu saja.

Neji diam saja, tak berapa lama sosoknya kembali utuh terlihat dengan setoples penuh nori kering. Pemuda itu meletakkannya di depan Hanabi. Dia lalu mengmbil makanan yang ada di dalam microwave. Tentunya dengan menggunakan sepasang sarung tangan tebal.

"Kalau begitu aku bisa janjikan itu."

Hanabi tersenyum lega mendengar semua itu. Kalau kakaknya benar-benar jadian dengan Sakura, si primadona sekolah. Dia bisa dengan mudah men-_sharing _sketsa-sketsa _doujin_ miliknya. Tahulah, Sakura adalah seorang _fujoshi_ kelas kakap. Mau minta _doujinshi _yang sekedar soft lemon atau yang bisa membuat _nose bleeding__, _Sakura punya semuanya. Maka dari itu, Hanabi sangat mengharapkan Sakura jadi kakak iparnya.

Hm... dasar Hanabi. Ada maksud dibalik masud rupanya.

"Kalau begitu kapan kalian jadian?" Hanabi tampak begitu antusias.

"Sudah lebih dari dua tahun sebenarnya. Satu minggu setelah tahun baru saat kami kelas satu." Pemuda berambut panjang itu mulai memakan supnya, setidaknya makanan ini cukuplah untuk mengisi perutnya.

"Hah? Kau serius?" gadis itu tampak sangat kaget. Saking kagetnya, dia dengan reflek menggebrak meja makan tak berdosa itu.

Neji melirik adiknya sebentar. Menelan cairan yang terasa gurih di mulutnya lalu menjawab. "Tanyakan padanya langsung." Sahutnya dengan suara kalem. Suara kalem dan tenang kakaknya itu kontan membuat Hanabi terbengong-bengong ria. Sumpah, demi apapun dan siapapun... Hyuuga Neji orang yang sangat kaku dalam hal 'love' or 'cinta-cintaan'. Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa kakaknya itu bisa bertahan selama 2 tahun dengan Sakura_-senpai _kesayangannya.

Oke, Neji memang bisa sangat cerewet dan berisik kalau menyangkut orang terdekatnya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Hanabi tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kisah percintaan kakak laki-lakinya itu...

"_Onii-san_, kau membuat jantungku nekat lompat keluar." Seru bocah satu itu sambil mendengus keras. Ada rasa kesal karena kakaknya menyimpan rahasia itu dalam kurun waktu yang sangat lama.

"Kalau aku akan lebih senang, seandainya muncul resleting di mulutmu agar kau tidak banyak tanya." Pemuda itu lagi-lagi hanya berujar kalem, melirik adik perempuannya itu lalu kembali memakan sup-nya yang tinggal seperempat.

Hanya dengan deretan kata yang keluar dari mulut Neji, sekali lagi Hanabi hanya cemberut dan menggerutu kesal. Sial sekali karena otaknya tak bisa menemukan balasan yang tepat untuk 'kata-kata' ajaib milik Neji itu. Karenanya, Hanabi lebih memilih diam. Merebut toples nori yang ada di sebelah Neji. Gadis itu lalu sibuk dengan cemilannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Neji selesai makan. Pemuda itu lalu membuka kulkas dan memasukan kepalanya ke tempat dingin itu untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia minum. Dan, _viola_. Sekotak jus jeruk kemasan, di sana juga ada kotak jus lainnya dengan rasa berbeda. Diambilnya dua rasa; apel dan jeruk. Pemuda itu lalu memberikan yang rasa apel pada Hanabi. Neji lantas langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tamu dan menyetel TV.

_You're the sky that I fell through_

_And I remember the view_

_Whenever I'm holding you _

Mendengar lantunan lagu _if my heart was a home_ dari Owl City, pemuda itu refleks mencari handphonenya yang sejak tadi ia jadikan pajangan dalam saku jaket.

_**Sakura is calling **_

Neji mengernyitkan dahinya... untuk ap-

Tunggu dulu... dia seharusnya kembali ke sekolah sekarang kan? Neji cepat-cepat mengangkat telpon itu.

"_Moshi-moshi_,_ Neji... kau dimana sih? Kurenai-sensei sudah datang dari tadi." _Tuh kan... benar. Sakura menelpoannya untuk hal itu. Dengan malas, Neji melirik jam tangannya. Sudah tinggal sekitar setengah jam lagi sekolah bubar. Jadi, kalau dipikir... setelah kalkulasi singkat yang ia lakukan. Saat dia sampai ke sekolah nanti, kemungkinan besar saat baru saja ia duduk, bel pulang yang mirip bunyi _sirine_ pemadam kebakaran itu akan _mengiung-ngiung_ nyaring. Lebih baik _stay home_ saja kalau begitu.

"Rumah, baru selesai makan. Katakan sajalah padanya aku pulang karena sakit. Dan, hey... aku menyuruhmu memberitahu kalau istirahat sudah selesai. Kau malah memberitahuku setelah Kurenai_-sensei _masuk."Nej berseru datar, menghela nafas pelan kemudian mengecilkan suara TV yang sedang menampilkan dorama kesukaan _Okaa-san_-nya.

Sakura diam... Neji pun diam...

Sampai beberapa saat kemudian, saura tawa bersalah terdengar dari bibir Sakura.

"_Hehehe... gomen nasai. Habisnya setelah __**bento**__itu habis, aku kan ke kelas. Eh aku bertemu dengan Hinata-chan. jadi kami asyik ngobrol. Setelah itu anggota club-ku disuruh kumpul. Lalu, aku bilang Hinata. 'Bilang ke Naruto kalau Kurenai-sensei sudah masuk, sms aku' eh karena sibuk latihan aku baru baca sms-nya tadi. Sorry Neji."_

"Ya sudah. Aku sudah di rumah dan sedang mengurusi teman satu komplotanmu itu."

"_Hm? Hanabi-chan? kami bukan satu komplotan! Kami itu teman satu perjaungan." _Suara gadis berambt pink panjang di ujung sana tampak begitu bersemangat. Membuat Neji ber-_sweatdrop _ria mendengarnya.

"Terserahlah. Oh, satu lagi. _Chicken butt_ itu datang besok, dalam rangka liburan katanya. Aku tidak bisa menjemputmu latihan besok."

"_Oh, Neji. Okaa-san akan melarangku latihan kalau begitu. Aku pemeran utam untuk drama nanti." _Suara gadis itu terdengar merajuk. Neji diam sebentar, kemudian suara berisik dari arah pintu dapur membuat konsentrasinya buyar. Seorang gadis muncul dari sana sambil terus memegangi setoples nori yang sekarang tinggal setengah.

"Ku coba." Pemuda itu menjawab permintaan sakura _gamang_. Bagaimanapun juga dia tak bisa janji.

"_Onii-san_, Sakura-_senpai_ bukan?" Hanabi duduk di sebelahnya. Menatap kakaknya serius. Neji hanya mengangguk, sepertinya Sakura sedang ngomel panjang lebar. Terbukti dengan sorot mata Neji yang terlihat bosan.

"_Oh.. aku maunya kau janji. Ku bilang pada Sai suruh jemput nih!"_

"Aa- ok, aku janji. Jangan suruh mayat hidup satu itu." Neji berujar setengah mengumpat.

Hanabi yang mendengar ucapan kakaknya hanya tersenyum mengejek. _Mayat hidup teriak mayat hidup_, batinnya.

"Iya-iya, hm... _Jyaa~_" Pemuda itu menyudahi acara telponnya. Suara cekikikan tidak jelas terdengar dari sisi kananya. Hanabi terlihat memasang raut aneh di wajahnya. Setelah itu kabur dan berlari ke laintai atas. Kabur ke kamarnya.

"Kenapa dengan anak itu?" Ujar Neji bingung.

~**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**~

_The one and only love is here in my hands_

_I will be here only for you, always_

Crazy But True © Arctic Snake™

Manusia tumpah ruah di tempat itu. Penuh sesak, punggung dan bagian-bagian tubuh mereka terkadang berbenturan saking penuhnya. Suara-suara dan berbagai macam bunyi itu juga tak mau kalah, mereka saling beradu dan menimpa satu sama lain. Berisik sekali. Pemberitahuan-pemberitahuan juga terus terdengar dari speaker. Tempat itu seakan tak mempunyai sisi kecil yang kosong dan tenang. Setiap tempat yang ada di sana terlalu berisik.

Pemuda rambut panjang dengan warna rambut coklat kehitaman itu hanya bisa menunjukkan ekspresi jenih dan tidak suka pada pemandangan di depannya. Mana juga sih orang itu? Rambut belakangnya yang mencut itu belum juga kelihatan.

Bagaimanpun, cara tercepat mencari Sasuke ialah dengan melihat rambutnya. Hanya satu banding sepuluh ribu orang yang punya model rambut aneh + unik seperti itu. Matanya kembali mengedar, tak beda jauh dengan para bola yang sedang cari sinyal. Tak lama kemudian, bentuk rambut yang tadi dicarinya muncul. Neji mengangkat tangannya meberi tanda. Yup, pemuda Hyuuga itu tak salah lihat. Sasuke mendekatinya. Pemuda itu membawa koper besar memakai jacket jeans, celana panjang dan kemeja santai. Akan tetapi, dari fisik. Tak ada yang berubah. Apalagi rambut model pantat ayamnya itu.

"Tak biasanya Uchiha Sasuke terlamabat." Neji ternyum sinis, intonasinya terdengar sangat datar.

"_Delay_ setengah jam. Hn... jadi, bisa kita segera pergi dari tempat ramai ini?" Sasuke menjawab dengan intonasi yang sama datar. Dua pemuda itu lantas pergi dari bandara dengan menggunakan ferari hitam yang tampak masih baru.

"Kau dapat pinjaman mobil dari mana?" Pemuda berkulit pucat dengan mata onyx-nya mulai angkat bicara saat mereka sudah duduk tenang di dalam mobil.

"Milik sendiri dan malas kugunakan. Ini pertama kalinya mobil ini keluar garasi sejak _Otou-san_ membelinya." Neji berujar kalem, mulai menghidupkan mesin mobil itu.

Ya, begitulah Neji yang lebih suka berpergian kemana-mana dengan motor hitam kesukaannya. Sasuke yang merupakan teman baiknya saja tidak pernah tahu kalau Neji punya mobil pribadi.

Dan begitulah... sisanya, mereka hanya diam-diaman saja sampai ke tempat tujuan.

.

.

.

"_ONII-SAN!_" Teriakan super merdu itu langsung terdengar ketika Neji memasukan ferari hitam miliknya ke garasi. Hanabi sedang menunggunya sambil berkacak pinggang. Di samping gadis tomboy itu, seorang gadis lainnya yang tampak lemah lembut juga ikut menyambutnya –_Hinata_.

Neji melangkah keluar dari mobil itu kemudian memperlihatkan tampang angker pada Hanabi. Dia lelah, macet yang sedang melanda membuat punggungnya benar-benar sakit. Uh- salahnya juga sih tidak naik motor saja.

"_Ano,_ Neji-_nii_. Ku- kuharap kau tidak lupa punya janji dengan Sakura-_chan_." Hinata menatap kakaknya yang hanya beda satu tahun itu harap-harap cemas. Gara-gara kurang istirahat Neji jadi suka lupa kalau punya janji. Dan Hinata cukup khawatir dengan keadaan kakaknya yang satu itu. Bagaimana pun juga, selain kewajibannya sebagai seorang siswa. Neji punya beberapa kewajiban lain, seperti; menjadi kepala keluarga kalau ayah-ibu mereka sedang pergi, pemimpin rapat perusahaan kalau ayahnya sedang berhalangan, dan menjadi guru les privat untuk mereka berdua-_adik-adiknya_.

"Tidak, aku mau jemput dengan motor saja, lebih cepat lagipula. Kalian berdua tak usah takut seperti itu." Ujar Neji kalem, mengusap-usap ujang rambut adik-adiknya. Meraka berdua itu terlalu cemas. Neji masuk ke dalam rumah, masuk ke kamarnya dan mengambil kuci motornya. Hah, gara-gara pentas seni sekolah yang sebentar lagi, pemuda itu harus merelakan dirinya menjadi _ojek_ prbadi Sakura.

Di luar rumah, baik Hinata maupun Hanabi lebih memilih untuk duduk-duduk di kursi yang tersedia di dekat teras.

"Hinata-_nee_, apa benar Neji-_nii_ dan Sakura-_senpai_, sudah jadian sekitar 2 tahunan?" Hanabi bertanya serius, menatap kakak perempuannya yang berambut _indigo_ panjang. Persis sekali dengan _Okaa-san_ mereka. Kakaknya itu cantik sekali.

Hinata tidak langsung menjawab, gadis itu cekikikan terlebih dahulu. Kalau mau tahu detail tentang NejiSaku bisa jadian, maka kau memang bertanya pada orang yang tepat. Kalau Hinata tidak turun tangan waktu itu, kakaknya akan lebih memilih diam dan menyimpan perasaannya dalam-dalam.

"It-"

TAK

"Kau masih penasaran sepertinya, _Gaki_!" Sebuah jitakan penuh cinta mendarat dengan mulus di kepala Hanabi. Membuat gadis muda itu mengaduh kecil lalu melirik benci pada pemuda tinggi tegap yang baru menjitaknya.

"HEI! Aku bukan _gaki_, _Onii-san_! Memangnya aku tak boleh tahu?" Gadis itu bersikeras, mendengus kesal dan menatap tajam kakaknya.

"Hinata, ku harap dengan sangat kau bisa tutup mulut mengenai hal itu." Pemuda itu berkata datar dan dingin, Hinata mengangguk mengerti kemudian tersenyum maklum.

"Apalagi kalau anak kecil sok tahu ini yang bertanya padamu." Ujar Neji kembali dengan ekspresi kesal dan menjitak lagi kepala Hanabi. Membuat Hinata tertawa pelan melihat tingkah dua orang terkasihnya itu.

"Kau sudah menjitakku _Onii-san_! Kenapa kau lakukan lagi, hah?" Hanabi berteriak marah. Siapa sih yang tidak kesal kalau dijitak dua kali? Apalagi kalau itu Neji, kakaknya itu kalau menjitak orang tidak pernah kira-kira.

"Belum."

"Apa? Mau kau bilang belum ke dua kali." Gadis itu menebak-nebak dengan wajah merah-_kesal_.

"Belum yang ke tiga kali sekarang." Neji membenarkan, berjalan begitu saja tanpa peduli raut kesal yang muncul di muka Hanabi.

Setelah memakai atributnya; mulai jacket sampai helm. Pemuda itu membuka kaca helmnya.

"Aku pergi dulu, jangan ditunggu kalau pulang telat." Ujarnya lagi lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah besar itu.

Setelah sosok Neji menghilang dari pendangan dua gadis itu, Hanabi menampakan senyum penuh arti di wajahnya. Dan senyum itu mendapat tawa pelan dari Hinata. Gadis muda dengan rambut _indigo_ itu benar-benar mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan adiknya.

"Jadi, Neji-_nii_ mau melakukannya malam ini?" Hinata berujar pelan semabri mengajak adik perempuannya masuk ke dalam rumah. Hanabi mengangguk-angguk kegirangan.

"Yup! Aku memaksanya kemarin malam." Ujar gadis itu dengan semangat berapi-api. Hinata jadi cekikikan sendiri mendengarnya. Mereka berdua lalu masuk ke dapur. Mengisi perut masing-masing dengan beberapa hidangan buatan Hinata di atas meja.

"Pantas saja, kemarin malam kamar _Onii-san_ berisik sekali. Kalian pasti ribut lagi." Gadis yang lebih tua berujar kalem, menaruhh semangkuk penuh nasi di depan Hanabi.

"Tentu, _Onii-san_-kan keras kepala. Mana mau kalau pakai cara halus." Hanabi berujuar penuh argument. Gadis itu lalu mengambil satu udah tempura dari atas piring.

Hinata hanya tersenyum kemudian mengiyakan. Semoga saja rencana yang sudah mereka susun bertiga itu berjalan dengan baik. Yah... kemarin malam adalah makan malam teribut yang pernah ia hadiri. Mulai dari serangan kata-kata sampai hinaan-hinaan tidak jelas, tawa-tawa kegelian, dan muka _blush_ Neji yang hampir tak pernah terlihat... oh, benar-benar menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Sakura duduk di anak tangga dekat pintu keluar sekolah dengan tampang sendu. Pesan singkat dari Neji yang diterimanya beberapa menit lalu membuat gadis itu hanya bisa berbosan-bosan ria di tempat itu. Neji baru akan sampai ke sekolah 15 menit lagi. Oh, _Kami-sama_... haruskah ia menunggu sampai berjamur di tempat ini? Kenapa juga sih Neji lebih memilih menjemput si kepala pantat ayam itu dari pada menjemput dan menunggunya latihan? Kenapa juga Nej masih menutup-nutupi hubungan mereka?

_Hubungan?_

Apa memang iya mereka benar-benar punya hubungan **kekasih**__dalam pandangan Neji? Pemuda itu tak pernah sama sekali mengatakan 'aku menyayangimu' atau aku mencintaimu dan atau 'aku akan selalu bersamamu' selama lebih dari 2 tahun waktu mereka jadian. Bahkan di kontak handphone Neji, namanya tetap saja 'Sakura'.

Lebih tepat jika hubungan mereka dikatakan sebagai hubungan teman dekat dan sahabat karib. Tak lebih... apalagi, sikap Neji yang malah suka menyodorkan teman-temannya itu. Sakura yakin sekali, Lee punya keberanian seperti itu(menyatakan cinta padanya) pasti karena ulah Neji juga.

Apa Neji berusaha melakukan tes pada perasaannya? Demi apapun, rasa Sakura hanya untuk Neji. Bukan untuk pria lain, bahkan untuk Sasuke Uchiha yang pernah dirumorkan jadian dengannya. Hatinya sudah terlalu terpaut dengan Neji. Orang yang selalu ada untuknya walau kadang keadaannya sangat tidak mendukung.

"Merenungiku_, Oujo-chan_?" suara tenang dan dalam yang baru saja menyapanya membuat Sakura reflek mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap kesal pada sepasang mata putih yang persisi ada di depannya.

"Merenungi apakah _Fuyu-ouji_-ku akan datang atau tidak." Ketusnya sinis. Gadis itu lalu menempelkan keningnya pada kening pemuda yang sedang membungkuk di depannya.

"Maaf, Uchiha itu memakan banyak waktu tadi." Ucap sang _Fuyu-Ouji_ yang hanya ditanggapi dengan dengusan tak suka oleh Sakura.

"Neji... aku ingin bicara serius... Bisa kita cari tempat sepi untuk membicarakan ini?" sauaranya terdengar memohon. Apalagi, gerak bola matanya yang terlihat gelisah.

Neji membantu gadis itu berdiri, mengangguk tanpa menjawab sepatah katapun. Gelisah di mata Sakura membuatnya gundah, apakah rencana _itu_ harus tetap dijalankan atau tidak?

Debat seru terus berlangsung dalam diri Neji. Begitu juga dengan Sakura, dia bingung kenapa kata-kata itu bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Kenapa juga Neji menganggap itu serius. Biasanya pemuda itu akan bersikap sok tidak peduli dan lebih memilih mendengar omelannya sambil membawanya pulang. Tapi sekarang, kenapa malah di tanggapi?

Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, tempat tujuan mereka sudah ada di depan mata. Tempat yang memang sudah _disiapkan _Neji sebenarnya. Pemuda itu memilih menjalankan rencananya. Berhasil atau tidak itu urusan belakang. Yang penting sekarang dia mencoba.

"Kenapa ke sini?" Sakura bertanya sambil terheran-heran. Neji membawanya ke tebing dimana saat kita berdiri di atasnya, suasana kota yang temaram terlihat begitu indah. Cahaya-cahaya lampu yang terlihat begitu minimalis di tengah gelap yang mulai merajalela memberi kesan begitu tenang dan indah.

"Kau minta dibawa ke tempat sepi." Pemuda itu menjawab datar, berdiri beberapa senti di belakanag Sakura. Ikut melihat pemandangan temaram kota. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia dan keluarganya piknik sambil main kembang api di tempat ini.

Sakura terdiam... mungkin memang inilah saatnya untuk meminta kepastian. Apa posisinya di mata pemuda itu? Siapa itu Haruno Sakura di mata Hyuuga Neji?

"Neji... aku pikir, kenapa tidak... kalau kita tunjukan saja apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada _mereka_." Sakura berkata pelan, dan Neji hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan menghela nafas lelah. Cepat atau lambat, pemuda itu yakin Sakura akan memintanya melakukan hal itu.

"Aku mau saja," pemuda itu mengelus lembut kepala Sakura, berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan dan bersender pada pagar pembatas yang ada di sana. Membatasi sisi jurang dengan tebing. "tapi aku tak mau kalau sampai, orang-orang gila itu jadi memusuhimu."

Tatapan Sakura melembut melihat punggung Neji. Pemuda itu perhatian padanya. Sangat perhatian. Tetapi sayang, pemuda rambut panjang itu tak pernah bisa menunjukannya dengan baik.

"Aku bisa asal deganmu, kok." Sakura tersenyum tulus. Memeluk kekasih-nya itu dari belakang. Neji adalah satu-satunya, pemuda itu selalu memiliki cara yang berbeda untuk menunjukkan bahwa 'aku mencintaimu' tanpa perlu mengatakan hal itu. Jadi, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi... Neji memang selalu mencintainya, menyayanginya. Maka dari itu, untuk melindungi dirinya dari serangan ganas para _fans_ Neji lebih memilih meradam perasaannya yang membuncah.

"_Arigatou_." Neji berseru pelan menggenggam lembut tangan Sakura yang melingkari tubuhnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ayo pulang." Sakura melepas pelukannya, memamerkan senyuman manisnya. Melihat itu, Neji hanya bisa tersenyum- hanya senyuman kecil. Sakura selalu begini, mood gadis itu selalu berubah-ubah dengan begitu cepat.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Sela pemuda itu ketika Sakura mau menggandeng tangannya menuju tempat mereka memarkir motor.

"Apa?" gadis itu terlihat bingung, apalagi saat Neji melepas genggaman tangannya dan kembali mendekat ke bibir tebing. Menjadikan pagar kayu yang tidak seberapa tinggi itu sebagai sandaran. Menyuruh Sakura mendekat ke arahnya. Saku sih ikut saja, habisnya... Neji jarang sekali sih bersikap aneh seperti itu.

Saat Sakura mendengar, gadis itu mendengar Neji bersenandung pelan. Pemuda itu menatapnya dan kemudian menangkap bibir merah mudanya. Membuat Sakura terbengong ria, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan membalas kelakukan Neji. Tak begitu lama, Neji melepaskan bibirnya. Menatap lembut gadisnya dan bersenandung pelan.

_I'm singing, I'm singing_

_Yeah baby you got me singing, singing_

_Yeah, always include you in all my plans_

_You're right behind me like the pocket_

_On the back of my pants_

_You know what I'm thinking before I get the chance_

_To tell you so I got to thank her in advance_

_Yeah, yeah, you are my baby,_

_You are my baby_

_Never wanna leave you, no one couldn't pay me and I, oh I_

_I think I finally found a girl_

_I want to rule my world_

_It's crazy but true, it's crazy but true_

_Can't see myself with nobody but you_

_It's crazy but true, it's crazy but true_

_You's got that kind of love that keeps me in a good mood _

_._

Sakura terdiam mendengar lantunan lagu yang keluar dari mulut Neji. Apalagi ketika Neji mencium tangannya penuh perasaan. Sumpah, Neji belum pernah se-romantis ini ketika mata mereka bertemu... hanya sebuah senyum termanis yang bisa Sakura berikan.

"Sakura, _I love you_." Pemuda itu berbisik lembut, mencium kening Sakura dengan penuh perasaan. Untuk pertama kalinya... Neji benar-benar bisa merasakan kebebasan. Mengekspresikan setiap mili perasaan yang selalu ia simpan untuk kekasihnya. Perasaan damn keinginan yang selalu ditahannya kuat-kuat seakan bisa lepas begitu saja tanpa beban. Dia mencinati Sakura-nya. Sangat, sangat mengaggumi sosok manusia yang ada di depannya.

"_I love you too_, _Prince_." Ini seakan mimpi... Neji memperlakukannya semanis dan seromantis ini. Semua yang dilakukan pemuda itu benar-benar membuatnya tenang. Neji yang selalu erat dengan kata _stoic_ seakan hilang dihadapannya. Yang ada hanyalah Neji yang penyayang, sosok Neji saat dia bersama ke dua adiknya. Saat pemuda itu merasa nyaman dan menunjukkan apa yang ia rasakan dengan _gamblang_. Tanpa penghalang...

"Neji?" Sakura memanggil kekasihnya pelan. Pemuda di depannya hanya menatap kedua matanya. Menyuruh gadis itu meneruskan.

"Maukah kau menyanyikan lagu itu utnuk pensi nanti?" dengan kedua pipi memerah gadis itu bertanya. Neji tersenyum simpul, mencium hidung Sakura lalu mencium singkat sepasang bibir gadisnya.

"Apapun akan kulakukan untukmua." Pemuda itu menjawab kalem dan menatap sepasang iris hijau milik Sakura.

_All my friends tellin' me that_

_I should take my time, take my time_

_Leave it up to me and I'll be with you_

_Day and night, rain or shine _

=T.A.M.A.T=

*: Neji itu manis untuk ukuran seorang _uke._ Jadi cukup banyak juga para _same_ nekat yang mau mendapatkannya.

_Gaki_: Bocah/ anak kecil, semacam itulah.

A/N: lirik lagu diatas itu punya Cody Simpson, tapi saya rubah dikit biar pasa ama suasana ~(!.!~) Maap loh... buat penggemarnya.

Boleh minta review?

Thanks untuk semua yang sudah baca XD Maaf kalau masih banyak _misstypo_! Terimakasih banyak sekali lagi :D


End file.
